The Raven and the Fox
by Kindred01
Summary: Stiles meets a man who calls himself Loki, three months after their one nightstand Stiles finds himself pregnant. Lots of pairings
1. Chapter 1

He was at a bar dancing, it's not often he goes but when he does he likes to pretending he is someone else he calls himself Fox and wore clothes that he wouldn't normally where but it helps him to become Fox. Some nights he would dance his heart out and drink whatever free drink comes his away other nights he would pick up a man, correction the man would pick him up.

But one night a tall dark haired man came up to him, and danced with Stiles his skin felt feverish as the slender man placed his hand on the teens stomach touched his skin where ever his hands could touch. It was like magic rippled from his finger tips to his and spread cross his skin. "Your place for my little fox?" He the man whispered, Stiles shivered at the English accent sending shivers down his spine

"Yours." Stiles purred as he spun around and warped his arms around the dark haired man's neck seeing an old scar on his throat. It reminds to him it looks like he had been strangled with a thin wire but there was another line to match the other.

"I was a prisoner I'm now free." He whispered as he stroked his fingers down the teen's face

"I know the feeling." He whispered as the man spotted the scar on his chest.

They arrived at the man's place he pushed Stiles against the door and breathed in his scent and growled as his mouth at the teen's throat "You know my name what's yours?" Stiles gasped as he rocked his hips up to the man's hips. Pulling back the bright green eyed man looked down at him and smiled

"I'm Loki." He purred

"Like the Norse god." Stiles grinned

"Yes like him." Loki grinned back at him as they kissed they fell through the door as Loki unlocked it.

By morning Stiles had woken up on his own he sat there looking down at the empty bed space next to him. He frowned as he stood up wincing at the pain in his back and stomach "Whoa too much to drink." He thought as he picked up clothes and walked into the bathroom. He had a quick shower and then got dressed and then left quickly never noticing the glass of water and two small tablets left for him by Loki and no they weren't aspirin.

He returned to the club and got into his jeep where his normal clothes were hidden under the seat and he got dressed before driving home, His stomach still felt off and he hand to stop his jeep by the side of the road and threw up and groaned at the dull throb in his abdominal area …Yay I picked up a bug…he thought as he wiped his mouth and grabbed a sealed bottle from the back of his jeep and washed his mouth out, before getting back into the car.

Then life went on as normal Stiles went to school hung out with his friends, dealt with the newest monsters or nut job that came to town. Three months down the road they dealt with an angry witch hell bent on trying to seal alpha powers to make her stronger so she could bind her coven to her but then she set her sights on Stiles. No one knew why she just grabbed him from his house and tied him to an altar and was just about steal whatever she was wanting from him when she suddenly dropped dead. When the pack found him the witch lay dead on the ground her eyes open in a dead stare. Scott and Liam untied him and then helped him stand up, unable to get a clear answer from Stiles as the teen rushed over to the nearest tree and puck his guts and then he passed out.

When he woke up he groaned at the bright lights above him and then he saw Deaton looking down at him "Hey how are you feeling?" He asked Stiles pushed himself up and swung them around and looked at the group.

"Like hell." He mumbled, the vet hummed as Stiles frowned at the man "Did the witch do anything to me?" He asked, Scott was stood by the door and rubbed his hand though his hair.

"No we don't think she did, unless he managed to knock you up." The alpha mumbled, the whisky eyes teen looked at him with wide eyes and snorted

"You're joking?" He tried to laugh but the look he was getting made him feel sick again "Y….You're not joking are you."

"Nope." Lyida muttered, Stiles looked back to the vet who was gazing at him.

"When was the last time Stiles?" He asked. The teen groaned and rubbed his face against his hands and let out a broken chuckle.

"Fuck sake just one night I just had one night where I wanted to have fun." He yelled, as he felt tears burn his eyes as he looked down angrily at his torn dirty jeans.

The pack looked confused at Stiles they didn't know about his night out at the night club so they waited for Stiles to speak or Deaton. "I go this night club called Guilty pleasures, it at the bottom end of town, I found it one night after leaving Derek's loft. I like going there just to dance maybe have a drink and sometimes I met guys there. I am someone else for the night I'm not silly awkward weak Stiles I am…I am Fox I'm fun and flirty, I'm graceful sexy and…" He stopped and started to cry and Scott moved towards him and warped his arms around him. Stiles warped his arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. Scott rubbed his back and whispered comforting words,

"No one is judging you Stiles." He told him, once they got him to calm down Stiles.

He rubbed his eyes and looked up at them frowned "Sorry I don't know why I cried like that." He frowned as he let Scott rubbed his back

"Your hormones are spiking they are going to be all over the place, even after the baby is born." Lydia said, everyone looked at her and she frowned "What I have an Aunt who was pregnant last year." She said, Stiles looked at her and she smiled at him "So who is the baby daddy?" She asked

"I don't know much about him, he is called Loki and he was tall dark haired and really bright green eyes and he had a chain mark around his throat. He is English." He told them as he tried to remember the man.

"You slept with a man who was called Loki?" Liam asked, Stiles looked at him and bit his lip

"We don't use our names at this place, I'm called Fox, because of the fox tattoo on my back." He tells them.

"What?" They all said at the same time, the teen frown and then made an 'O' with his mouth before pulling his shirt up over his head

"Turn the lights out." He called out, Malia was closes to the light switch and flicked it off the only one who knew of said tattoo "I got it done after the whole demon possession Derek helped me, it stops any unwanted evil spirits wanting to… well you get the idea. What Void put me through was more than enough so Derek came up with this, it only shows up in the dark.

He jumped as he felt a hand on his back and looked over his shoulder to see Kira tracing the lines of the tattoo "It's beautiful Stiles, my dad has one." She said, she pulled her hand back as she got a shock.

"Thanks." He mumbled as he put his shirt back down and Malia put the light back on. The teen looked back at them "Maybe this Loki guy is a werewolf or something, you know magical powerful funk?" He asked as he watched Deaton walk back over to him

"Could be." He told him. "Want to see your baby?"

Meanwhile…

Loki bolting up right and looked around the room, he frowned as he looked down at the man next to him seeing the blonde sprawled out on his back snoring away. He sat there frowning wondering what woke him it was nothing in this room, and it wasn't his sleeping lover's snoring either he was use to that. Closing his eyes he let himself feel out what woke him and he gasped as he felt the tug and he knew what it was.

The tug was a small and delicate and there was all hum of magic and something else a feel of an old magic…kitsune…he thought, "Oh no." He whispered as he turned and looked at his lover. "Thor." He called out

"What again….Urrrh you just have to bounce yourself." Thor mumbled as he flung the bed sheets off himself, Loki rolled his eyes as he looked down at the blonde

"Thor I impregnated a Midgardian." He told him, the blonde eyes widen and he sat up quicker than he could throw a hammer.

"You did what?" He half yelled,

"When I was on Midgard I slept with a Midgardian and it seems he didn't take the fake painkiller and now he is pregnant."

Thor looked at him with wide eyes "Father is going to kill you." He said, Loki raised an eye brow and tilted his head as he climbed out of bed and went looking for his clothes.

"We need to protect him." Loki said, Thor stood up and walked around the bed

"Protect him?"

"Once Odin finds out about him he will want that baby destroyed and I will not go through that and will not let anyone go through that. I share a small bond with that baby and the mother will share another bond, and it will only grow as the baby develop as their magic develop and something happens to the child the pain will be…" Loki stopped and looked out the window as his hands drifted to his stomach.

Thor walked over to him and warped his arms around his lover and kissed his neck and sighed "I remember what he did to you." He whispered, he closed his eyes wanting to forget the weeks of the pain as Loki laid up in bed crying and screaming "I did not know that the father would feel it?"

"Yes."

"Alright Loki we will protect him."


	2. Chapter 2

Couple of days later…

Stiles, Scott and Lydia and Malia went to Guilty Pleasures out of hours, Stiles thought maybe the bartender might remember who the man was. They walked up to the black doors where Scott frowned and looked around the large empty pace of the warehouse "Stiles you sure you got the right area?" He asked

"Scott I have been here hundreds of time, I know the owner." Stiles mumbled, it was Lydia's turned to frown at him

"How do you know the owner?" Stiles pressed the buzzer and looked back at her,

"I might have worked here." He mumbled, just as he was buzzed in he pushed the door open and walked in followed by Scott, Malia and Lydia.

They walked into another part that seem so deferent to the outside of the building, they face two large gilded doors with dragons handles "Wait you worked here?" Scott suddenly said

"Not often and only ever as a dancer or bar tender." He told them, Stiles pulled the door open and walked in and listen to the other three gasp as they looked at the large room.

"Fox sweetie do you need another job my dear?" A voice said, there stood an older woman, her black hair tied up into a tight bun, her eyes were bright blue almost like the blue of a wolf.

"No no noting like that Lady Selene, I'm looking for a guy he was here three months ago. He dances with me brought me drinks." She hummed and walked to the bar

"Some tea?" She asked

"Sure." Stiles said as he turned to the others, they looked around who all nodded, "Coffee for them." He smiled.

Lady Selene made them drinks and then stared at Stiles, while the others seem sit there stun. Scott was a little freaked out that Stiles had been coming here to dance to work, it made him frown as he looked towards his friend "I do remember the man, but I haven't seen him since." She told him, she reached out and touch Stiles hand making the teen look up at her "Oh my sweet boy." Stiles sighed and nodded

"Yeah I know I shouldn't have slept with him but I did." He told her, she chuckled and stood up

"Give me a moment." Then she left the room. Stiles sipped his tea as he turned to face the others who could only stair.

"She is…"

"A witch." The teen said with a nod, "Lady Selene had built this place when she went into hiding from her old coven, it's a place for supernatural beings to have fun without hurting anyone." He told them

"Stiles this place sounds like a knocking shop." Malia smirked as her eyes followed a topless bartender, the man was tall tanned with purple eyes he winked at her and then carried on walking through a door. Lydia had to top Malia from falling off the stool as she leaned to watch the man.

"No it's not a knocking shop, and that was poor choice of words." Stiles frowned, Scott looked at him and blinked

"Oh shit sorry." He mumbled as he looked down at his coffee.

She came back with a small bag and then sat down and took Stiles hands once again, the teen looked up at her with wide eyes "You need to be careful little fox, the man you met with was no mortal." He told him, as she handed him the small red bag. Stiles looked down at the bag and pulled out a three small potion bottles he then looked up at her and frowned. "The red one is for morning sickness, the blue is for the baby's health and the purple one is for your health." She smiled at him and kissed his forehead "and if you ever need anything call me. Yes?" She asked

"Yes."

Meanwhile

Going back to Midgard wasn't as hard as Loki thought, what was hard was finding Fox he and Thor went back to Guilty Pleasures two hours after it open. "This is where you met him?" Thor asked

"No I met him at his house, of course I met him hear!" The dark haired god growled as he looked around it was alive with music and people dancing already, Thor watched at the way they moved his eyes frowning as he looked at how some were walking around in collars, the blonde god warped his arms around his lover and kissed his neck.

"I know you're worried about this body but you need to calm down, if you get anger your magic will start exploding, your just getting back to being healthy." Thor whispered, he felt Loki relax in his arms "We will find him." He purred into his neck.

Loki nodded and looked up to see the same bartender from that night "We will speak to him." The green eyed god whispered, they untangled themselves and walked over to the bar. The dusky blonde hair bartender looked up as he finished pouring a drink for the waitress.

"What can I get you?" He asked with a bright smile, Thor titled his head listening to the thick accent trying to place it.

"I'm looking for someone, a young man goes by the name Fox?" Loki said, the bartender smile did fall a little but it was so quick that most would have missed it.

"Non monsieur sorry I do not know this fox." He said, he then walked away from him.

Snarling Loki leaned over the counter and grabbed the young man by his necklaces and pulled him close "Loki!" Thor called out, but not really stopping him

"You think you could lie to me, you pathetic mortal I am a master wordsmith I know when I'm being lied to!" He growled, the young man snarled at Loki his eyes turning pure gold grabbed the god's hand

"Bones that is enough, Master wordsmith and his partner please come with me." Loki looked towards the woman's voice as he let out of Bones

"Sorry Lady Selene." He said, bowing his head

"You are forgiven, go." She ordered, before looking back at Loki and Thor "You are looking for my little Fox?" She asked

"You where he is?" Loki asked walking towards her, she placed her hand on her hips and glared at the man. "This is important!"

Stiles sighed as he sat at his computer table, he had just showered and was in comfortable JPs. He closed his eyes as he placed is hand on his stomach were he could feel the small swell under his hands. While he was freaked out about the child growing inside of him he was happy, he looked forward to all it including the sleepless nights…don't sleep much anyway…he thought.

Opening his eyes he looked to his laptop and thought he better do some research, pulling it close to him he lifted the lid and started to look about information on pregnancy, as they're not going to be any info on male pregnancies he had to make do. He was so wrapped up in what he was looking at as he sipped his hot chocolate that he didn't hear his father walk up behind him and stood there looking down at the webpage "In the second trimester of pregnancy -months 4, 5, and 6 - your baby's fingers and toes are well-defined. His eyelids, eyebrows, eyelashes, nails, and hair are formed, and teeth and bones are becoming denser. Your baby can even suck his or her thumb, yawn, stretch, and make faces." Stiles heard his father say, he sat up straighter and froze as his dad's hands pressed on his shoulders "Ummm well that is interesting bit of information Stiles."

John turned Stiles chair around and looked down into his son's whisky eyes and saw the frozen pale look on his face. "Something you want to tell me?" He asked, Stiles looked away from his face and down to his own fingers and felt tears sting his eyes "Stiles?" John knelt in front of him. "I know things between you and Malia have been difficult but if she…" Stiles looked up at him with wide eyes.

"No it's not Malia." He said

"Kira?"

"No."

"Lydia I know you like her?" Stiles snorted and shook his head as he wiped his eyes as he hesitantly reached out to his father's hand and then placed it on his stomach. For a moment John doesn't get it and then it dawns on him and looked up with wide eyes "Stiles are you telling me…?"

"Yes, three months." He said softly as he looked away from his father's face as tears rolled down his cheeks.

The sheriff pulled his hand back and then grabbed Stiles' hand and pulled him up from the chair. The teen let out a squeak as he found himself warped in John's arms "Shhhh its okay, I'm not mad at you." He whispered as he felt Stiles gripped John's shirt and cried "Deaton called me today and said you forgot the sonogram picture, he told me." Stiles pulled back and looked up at him

"Damn that bloody vet." John chuckled and kissed the top of his head.

"Come on let's go down stairs and talk about this."


	3. Chapter 3

Loki stood in Lady Selene's offices of Guilty Pleasures, the room was rich and warm gold statues stood out from the walls her fire place was large and alive with fire as a cauldron hung above it simmering gently away. Lady Selene sat on the sofa and looked at the dark haired man as he glared at her, while the blonde took a seat "Loki sit."

"No, I need to know where Fox is." He growled as he looked at the dark haired woman.

"And I need to know why you want you want from him." She asked, as she started to pour hot amber liquid into the small china cups. Loki growled as he twisted his hands onto the back of the sofa,

"I am Loki Laufeyson I am a Prince of Asgardian I do not need to tell you my reasons for wanting to find the Kitsune!" He snarled at her, her tea cups rattled on the table as Lady Selene raised an eye brow at him.

The cup burst fling china cup everywhere "Loki that is enough!" Thor snapped at him as the tall dark haired woman stood up and flicked her hand out at him sending him flying back onto his back. This got the blonde man stand up and to Loki's aid but Lady Selene held out held her hand and glared down at Loki.

"Oh please forgive me Prince Loki but until I know what you want with my Fox I will not tell you where he is!" She snapped at him, holding a dagger out at his throat. Bright green eyes looked up at her and narrowed before sighing.

"Very well." Loki growled, she let him stand and then waved her hands over the broken tea cups before sitting down. Loki looked down at the cups and titled his head "You are every powerful." He said to her. Lady Selene huffed and once again started to make a cup of tea.

"I am an old woman I have lived a long time and my powers have grown over time, now sit and drink this is a wonderful tea." She told them, Loki finely sat down and looked towards her as he took the cup from her hand.

"Fox is carrying my child and I believe he is in danger." He said, Lady Selene sat back and looked at him her blue eyes searched his face and then going to Thor, who had his arms around Loki's shoulders, she didn't miss the closeness they shared.

"Who wants to hurt him?" She asked,

"Our father." The blonde said

"Your father." Loki snapped, at him making Thor rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile…

Stiles lay wake in bed he kept thinking back to his and father talk, while his dad wasn't impressed that his son is working part time at Guilty Pleasures and he wasn't thrilled that his 17 year old son slept with an older man and all he knew his name was Loki. He sighed and rubbed his eyes and then sat up leaning against the head bored and picked up his phone, it was 2am and he knew the chances are that he would be a sleep but he wanted to hear his voice. Stiles thumbed through his contacts and found his number and them swiped it and then pressed the phone to his ear.

Holding his breath as the phone rang Stiles waited and waited for what seem like eternity until the phone clicked and he heard a tried "Hello?"

"Derek." Stiles breathed his name out like it was something sacred and held onto the phone tighter and curled up closer to the wall.

"Stiles?" Derek's gruff voice came down the photo and it seem to feed Stiles soul just to heard him once again "Stiles what's wrong?" He asked

"Nothing's wrong, can't I call my friend with benefits would out anything being wrong?" He asked, he could almost see the half sleep Derek frown at his rumble but that didn't stop the wolf in him worry.

"Stiles it's half 3 in the morning and the only time you ever call me is when you can't sleep and worried." He told him. Stiles looked out at the window seeing the rain it the windowsill and the glass. "So tell me what is wrong?" He asked softly, Stiles let out a small whimper and fraught back the urge to cry.

"I think I fucked up Derek." He said

"Tell me what happen and from the being?" He asked him,

Stiles told him everything much in the same way as he told his father "I went to Guilty Pleasures and I met someone and I slept with them and ummm… I'm now pregnant." He told him, Derek sucked in a deep breath and Stiles could swear he heard the wolf mutter under his breath.

"Pregnant really?"

"Why would I make this shit up?" Stiles half growled down the phone.

"Stiles I'm not question you on the fact you are pregnant, I'm sure Deaton has confirmed it, I am question it because even human males can't get pregnant even if their other partner is…is something. Scott didn't bite you did he?" He asked, Stiles rubbed the back of his head neck and bite his bottom lip.

"No he didn't bite me, but…" He stopped and thought of what he was going to say "I'm a Kitsune." He whispered, he waited for the outcry he waited for the phone dial tone but Derek was still on the line talking to him softly.

"When did this happen?" He asked

"The dread doctor's pet decided I would be better as a dark fox." He told him as he rubbed his eyes "I'm just coming around to the idea." He mumbled, he didn't tell that Theo tried to mate with him.

"Stiles it will be okay I'm on my way back." He told him and Stiles smiled

"Really?" Stiles sat up more

"Of course it will be okay, you need me." Stiles sniffed and closed his eyes now starting to feel tried

"You mean you need me." He grinned, Derek chuckled "Okay Derek I will see you soon."

"Alright get some sleep." When Stiles hung up the phone he curled back under his sheets and went to sleep, feeling happier that his pig cuddly sour wolf is coming back.


	4. Chapter 4

The next night…

Stiles got a call from Lady Selene, she told him that Loki was back and looking for him so Stiles dressed as fox that had the pack speechless he looked really different. The teen frowned as he looked down at his stomach and rubbed it, there was a small swell on his stomach "God this sucks!" He mumbled, he then looked up at the others and saw them with their jaws dropped. "What?" He asked,

"You're going like that?" Scott asked

"Yes."

The arrived at Guilty Pleasures to find the place heaving and if it wasn't for Stiles being known here the bouncer wouldn't have let them in. Scott's hackles were up he didn't like there, where ever he looked he could see another werewolf or were something and it put him on edge the girls seem to be enjoying themselves "Can we take him home?" Malia asked pointing to the large were wolf waiter. Scott growled and grabbed her by the wrist as she tried to warp herself around the tall blue eye wolf

"No Malia!" Scott snarled as he pulled her away

"B…But …. He is hot!" She whined as she waved the man.

"We are here to meet this guy who knocked up stiles." Scott growled, he turned to see a were-panther had walked up to Liam and curled his hand around the young wolf's waist and was grinding against him. "Liam!" He called as she flash of his red eyes to the were-panther who backed off. "I don't like this place." Scott mumbled as he kept Liam close to him

"Michael meant no harm." Stiles said, as they moved to the back where Lady Selene's offices was.

"Michael?" Scott growled,

"Ummm he's harmless, he was a kitten." Stiles smiled at him, he had to hide the laughter as he turned to see Lady Selene's body guard.

Entering the back room where Lady Selene stood up from her desk where she shooed away two of her female dancers who got into a fight. "If I catch you two fighting again I will kill the boy who started it." She told them as they went to leave.

"What happen to the twins?" Stiles asked, as he watched the girls run out crying.

"Oh they are pregnant by the same boy and are fighting over him." Lady Selene sighed, she stood up and smiled at Stiles as she greeted him with a kissed Stiles on the cheek "My little fox are you well?" She asked, Stiles smiled at her and nodded

"Yeah I'm well, your potion are working wonders." He smiled as she looked at the others in the pack.

"You sure you want them here?" She asked looking towards and irritated Alpha and the pack behind him. Stiles turned to Scott to see him still holding onto Liam to afraid to let the young wolf pup go.

"Of course I want them here, they are my pack." He smiled, she nodded and then led then to the sofa

"He will be here shortly." She told them, as they moved to sit down. Stiles sighed he felt nervous and scared to meet this man and he placed his hand on his stomach as he looked up at her. Scott moved to sit next to Stiles as the others sat near him on the same sofa "Safety in numbers?" She asked with a smile.

"Something like that." Scott mumbled, as he placed his hand on Stiles tight, Stiles looked down at the hand and rolled his eyes.

"So what do you… make of him?" Stiles asked, Selene lend back and looked at him with a fixed stare.

"He is arrogant, smart and he wasn't alone. Stiles he is powerful."

"What a wizard? Or something?" Malia asked

"Or something." She tells him, as she looked at the coyote and saw her looking around the room.

"Does he know?" Stiles asked, Selene turns to him as one of her works walk in and places a try of more sliver and blue tea cups and a pot of tea.

"I don't drink coffee if any of you only drink coffee you out of luck loves." She said to them, as she moved to pour the tea "Shall I play mum?" She asked, with a smile as she poured tea for them. "And yes Stiles he knows about the baby."

Before Lady Selene could say anything else to him the door open and Loki walks in and scans the room seeing the group of the teen and then Stiles in the middle of them, he stood there looking at Stiles and tilting his head at the boy before he walks over to him as Stiles stood up "Hi."

"Fox it's good to see you again." He smiled, as he reached out and cupped his hand on his cheek and felt some of the hidden power that he missed the last time he was near the boy.

"It's Stiles." Loki frowned at him

"My real name is Stiles." The teen said, Loki nodded with a soft smile as he moved hand down to the small swell barely hidden under Stiles shirt, his face was in awe as he felt his child magic nudge against his own. Stiles looked up at his face and then to the blonde man behind him watching them "Who's the blonde?" He asked, Loki's smile dropped as he seemed to remember why he was there, he turned and looked at Thor who was looking at Stiles with a strange look.

He curled his hand around Stiles wrist and started to drag him towards the door "We need to leave." Loki said, Stiles drug his heels and tried to pull his hand free

"Let me go!" Stiles cried out in panic, Scott and the others were up on their feet and pulled Stiles free. Scott snarled at the dark haired man as he put Stiles behind him, where the teen held his hand.

"Stiles are you okay?" Scott asked

"Yeah I'm okay." He mumbled as Lydia looked after him.

"Out of my way boy, I have to take Fox with me it's for his own safety!" Loki snarled, as he looked Stiles who was frowning at him.

"Loki please his friends don't look happy." Thor said as he placed a hand on his shoulder

"Look at them they wouldn't stand chance again Odin!" Loki snapped as he turned to face Thor who smiled softly at the green eyed trickster.


End file.
